Cirque du Freak
by TheGentlemanLivingInTheShadows
Summary: I did this a couple of months back for my homework in English class and I thought I would post it here for giggles. It's not even been edited since I have given it in, so do what you wish.


_The first died for love,_

_The second died for power,_

_And the last treated death like an old friend._

Hazy cobalt orbs peeked lazily underneath their delicate protective lids as long slender fingers wiped away the stubborn crusts that laced their owners eyes shut from a night of endless fitful sleep. For Darren keeping awake in the day was becoming more of a chore instead of a life style, however it was nearly impossible to stay rooted to his coffin during the night. It was like it was calling to him; singing its sweet siren song: the beautiful ivory full moon, the crisp cool air, the endless ebony sea in the sky and of course the jewel incrusted stars that winked at him from the deep abyss (they were sometimes aeroplanes however that was beside the point). The bloodlust hadn't gotten easier either; ever since he bit the soft pale flesh of Rebecca's (his new girlfriend! Even if she is a 'Monkey Girl') shoulder he has had a constant dry burning sensation in his throat and his fangs (as small and underdeveloped as they were even for a_ half_ vampire) ached for something to sink into….. He was addicted to the forbidden crimson liquid that should _forever be forbidden_. It was the first and last time; the_ only_ time in a moment of weakness.

He quickly shook his head, tangled ebony hair fanning out in all directions, in order to sober himself up out of his swirling thoughts. Wait….Why was he still packed 'safely' in his coffin? -It felt more like a prison to him, but he_**will**_ endure. Evra (the Snake Boy) should have dragged him out of bed a few hours ago, what was the hold up? Usually Darren would laze about for a couple of extra minutes before being pride from his coffin to do his chores around the circus, just to keep up the appearance that he was an average bone-idle teenager and not at all struggling to adjust to his new way of life.

Slowly as to avoid any rustling noises, the American half vampire lifted himself up onto his elbows and gently lifted the mahogany lid.

"How long were you going to keep up the façade of being asleep?"

Startled, Darren swung around and his now alert cobalt eyes scanned frantically around the small enclosed space of the shared tent. They finally clocked on the darkened figure near the entrance of the shelter, their long seemingly leather trench coat flapping dramatically behind them in the cool breeze of the summer. Rouge messy locks curled around a pale scar riddled face and two dark piercing emerald eyes that could stare right through you into your very soul. It could only be one man: Mr Crepsly.

"W-what? How l-long have you been there?" The ebony haired American spluttered uneasily, and then internally berated himself on making himself sound so nervous without a reason.

"Long enough", his mentor replied in a clipped controlled tone, emerald eyes narrowed firmly on the teenager in front of him, making the crow's feet and other wrinkles stand out underneath his bagged sockets. Huh, perhaps even the master had troubles with the call of the night?

With a shaky sigh he thread his slender fingers through his tangled bed head, "What ya here for Mr C?"

The answer was eminently given, "We need to discuss our battle plans if we are ever going to defeat the Vampanise".

Hastily, Darren descended from the inside of the mahogany coffin (although he was careful of the built in speakers near the head area as he tried to get out with at least _some_ grace) so that his bare feet landed softly on the cream thread bare rug.

"Sure, whatcha thinking?"

Gloved hands twitched as the older vampire resisted the urge to lecture his apprentice on his appalling English and overall disrespect, "What do you know about Romania?"

Darren curled up his toes in thought, enjoying the feel of the fibres in between his toes, "It's famous for supernatural happenings right?"

His teacher nodded slightly, ginger hair flopping down to crown his forehead, "Yes that is correct. Romania is famous for Vlad the Impaler, the 'so called' first vampire. However what we are interested in is the Hoia Baciu Forest. The Hoia Baciu Forest has a reputation for intense paranormal activity and unexplained events. Legends say that the middle of the forest (it is completely evaded of any kind of tree or plant) is a gate way to the spirit dimension".

The American teenager bobbed his head in understanding, he already knew about the forest and the countries rich history in the paranormal from St-, from who will always be called 'The One Who Shall Not Be Named' (_Not_ Voldemort!).

"Is it true?"

"Yes. In fact in that dimension there is the ultimate weapon to stop any being or form of the undead".

**And that is it! That is all you are getting because, A.) I only needed to write a chapter and B.), I forgot that I had to do this so I rushed it during the holidays….. The rest of the plot is up to your own imagination! **

**If you want more information on the Hoia Baciu Forest (it is really an actual place) there will be a link below; **

_**Fini.**_


End file.
